1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to asymmetric dioxazine compounds suitable for dyeing or printing of fiber materials or the like which have a hydroxy group and/or an amide group, intermediate compounds therefor and an application of said asymmetric dioxazine compounds to fiber materials.
2. Background Information
Symmetric triphenodioxazine compounds having the same number of sulfonic acid groups on benzene rings at both ends and reactive dyes having a symmetric triphenodioxazine ring derived from said compounds as the intermediates are known compounds and known reactive dyes, respectively, disclosed in, for example, JP-A-61-14265.
The above known reactive dyes had problems that, when they were applied to a fiber material which has a hydroxy group and/or an amide group, various fastness, including particularly chlorine fastness, were not satisfactory.
As the result of extensive studies for solving the above described problems, the present inventors have discovered that a blue dyed product or printed product which is excellent in various fastness including chlorine fastness and coloring ability can be obtained when a specific asymmetric compound having a sulfonic acid group and an amino group substituted with a triazine ring which has a fiber-reactive group at position 1 and position 2, respectively, of the triphenodioxazine nucleus and further having an amino group at position 9 of the triphenodioxazine nucleus and two sulfonic acid groups substituted at ortho positions to said amino group is used as a reactive dye, and have completed the present invention.